Red
Red & Charizard VS Max & Chomp '''is the 1st episode of Triforce54's DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Pokémon trainer Red alongside his Pokémon Charizard from the Pokémon series against Max Taylor and alongside his dinosaur Chomp from the Dinosaur King franchise. Description Two boys and two creatures enter the ring. One will die and the other will leave. Put those bets in, boys and girls, cause it's about to heat up! Literally. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston* ) Wiz: You've heard it all before. A young, ordinary boy harnessing the most ultimate of powers. '''Boomstick: Boy, I wish I was like that! Cause then I'd get my own monster, who would beat up other monsters! Like Red, and his Pokémon, Charizard. Wiz: And Max Taylor, with his dinosaur, Chomp. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Red & Charizard (*Cues: Fighting Spirit - Pokémon Anime *) Wiz: Enter the world of Pokémon. Where battles take place, evil runs wild, and legends are told. But no story is more famous in this world than of the story of Red. Boomstick: Unless you count Ash Ketchum, but today we aren't talking about him. (*Cues: Setting Off - Pokémon Anime *) Wiz: Red is a trainer who hails from Pallet Town, and was given a mission from the renowned Professor Oak. He gave Red a Pokédex, an encyclopedia that will record information about the Pokémon that Red meets. Red also has the Vs. Seeker, a device that tells him if a trainer nearby wants to battle. Boomstick: Enough talk, I want to talk about his badass Pokémon! Wiz: Every trainer in the Kanto regions gets the chance to pick a starter Pokémon to take on their journey. They either pick Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. Boomstick: Didn't we explain this already? Anyway, Red picked the awesome, fierce, and extremely cool Pokémon, Charmander. (*Cues: Pokémon Origins - Rival Encounter Music*) Boomstick: But if you think that's cool, you should know that we're not done yet! Obviously, because at level 16, he evolves into Charmeleon, which is basically him, but beyond puberty. And then, at level 36, he evolved into the badass dragon of destruction, Charizard. (*Cues: Pokémon Generations - Wild Pokémon Battle Music *) Wiz: Charizard has the ability Blaze, which increases the power of his attacks during battle. This helps Charizard become an even deadlier opponent with his already powerful attacks. With Rock Smash, he can break solid rock- Boomstick: But why would he need to do that when he can just (beep)-ing melt it completely?! Charizard's fire is so hot, that it can melt solid rock and also glaciers that weigh 10,000 tons! To put it nicely, Charizard's fire reaches temperatures of 2,000 fareinheit! Wiz: In fact, it's stated that Charizard's fire can melt mostly anything, making attacks like Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Heat Wave, and Flare Blitz powerful. Add on moves like Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, and Blast Burn, the most powerful fire type move and you have a walking powerhouse. Boomstick: But unfortunately, he's too short for me to ride him into battle! Sigh, one day Boomstick, one day... (Door opens) Wiz: H-hey! Where are you going?! Boomstick: Going to drink the rest of the beer! Jocelyn! Where is the the "special" package? (Door closes) Wiz: Ugh, I gotta go catch that bastard like Red caught those Pokémon. Be right back! (Door opens and closes) (After a moment of silence, the door opens again and then closes) (*Cues: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Minuet of Forest *) Jocelyn: Well, that was easier than I thought. Boomstick won't be seeing that package of Bud Lights anytime soon. Anyway, my turn! (*Cues: Pokémon Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby - Battle! Giratina *) Jocelyn: When things get tough, Red pulls out his trump card. You see, in the world of Pokémon, trainers who have a a strong bond with their Pokémon awaken the power of Mega Evolution. And since Red and Charizard literally TRAVELED THE WORLD TOGETHER, I'd say they could do that. (*Cues: Champion Red Theme - Drama Orchestral Remix *) Jocelyn: Mega Charizard X gains a boost in multiple stats, making him faster and stronger. Also the ability Tough Claws replaces Blaze, increasing the damage dealt by physical moves! Mega Charizard X also becomes Fire/Dragon type! Which is weird, because he technically already IS a dragon, but-'' (Music stops and the door slams open) '''Boomstick: INTERN! The hell are you doing in here?!' Jocelyn: I don't know, I figured I might as well since you guys don't PAY ME. Boomstick: Heh heh heh heh, pay you? For what? Jocelyn: I'm standing right here assholes! For cleaning up your freaking beer spills! Boomstick: So what! So you expect us to pay you?! Fat chance! Wiz: Just get out, before I alter your DNA. Joeclyn: Ok, fine... (Door opens and closes) (*Cues: Red and Lance's Theme Metal Cover - NateWantsToBattle *) Boomstick: Anyway, Red and Charizard have been through a lot. Charizard has defeated Mewtwo, and other Charizard's have gone toe to toe with Entei, Primal Groudon, and Ash's Charizard defeated Articuno. Wiz: Charizards can also lift up incredible weights, being able to lift at least 600 lbs. This helps Charizard use moves like Seismic Toss. But, Charizard isn't perfect, and he's weak to Water, Rock, Ground, Fairy, and Dragon types. Not to mention, Charizard's biggest weakness is that if his tail flame goes out, he dies. Boomstick: So basically, NEVER TAKE IT INTO A RAINSTORM. But of course, no shit Sherlock! Also, Charizard's battle style relies on Red's commands and strategy. (*Cues: Pokémon Origins - Title Screen *) Wiz: Well, good thing Red is a master at strategy. When he was just 10 years old, he beat the Gym leaders of Kanto, the Pokémon League, the Champion, and Team Rocket. Red has trained Pokémon to the point to point where they can one shot the best of the best. Boomstick: Also, Red's pretty tough himself. He's survived being crushed by Charizard, who's 199.5 lbs, and being frozen solid for a few days! After all that, Red went to Mount Silver, where he can train for eternity, waiting for a strong trainer to approach him for a ultimate battle. Wiz: Red may be strong, but he couldn't have done it without the strong bond between him and his Pokémon, allowing there to be trust and friendship between them. Red: Charmander, we've really grown strong, haven't we. We've come a long way. And now it's time to finally settle this! Charizard! One last Mega Punch! (Mega Charizard X roars, and rushes at Mewtwo. He charges a Mega Punch and punches Mewtwo into a rock formation) Max & Chomp (*Cues: Dinosaur King DS - D-Team *) Wiz: Have you ever wondered why we're here? Why we exist? Boomstick: Probably because dinosaurs are still extinct! I mean, we'd all be dead if it wasn't for that. I wonder how Mr. Flintstone ever survived, heck he lived with one! Wiz: Ugh, ignore my friend and his lack of history. But anyway, that all changed in the year of 2126, when Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia- Boomstick: Ha ha ha ha! I get it! Oh, Japan! Wiz: Discovered the Element Stones. The scientists used their future tech to find out that they contained the spirits of all the dinosaurs that died millions of years ago. Boomstick: And the dinosaurs ... well, let's just say that they didn't like being, well, you know, extinct. So, what did these smart people do? Why, they built a machine called the Backlander to travel back in time, which is SOMEHOW a good idea, and turned every one of every kind of dinosaur into a card. Wow, and I thought the writers of Digimon were on crack. Wiz: And of course, everything went well. (Awkward silence) Both: Ahahahahaha! Hahaha! Boomstick: Oh please! Like anything doesn't mess up! (*Cues: Dinosaur King DS - Alpha Gang *) Wiz: An old man named Dr. Z wanted to become the king of the dinosaurs, after his encounter with them as a part of the crew of the Backlander. He highjacked the mission, launched the doctors and their son Rex Owen into time, and everything went well (again) ... until the Backlander exploded and the Alpha Gang was sent into the past. Boomstick: What happened to those cards with Dinosaurs in them and the Element Stones, you say? Well, those were also scattered in that time period. (*Cues: Dinosaur King DS - Boss Music *) Wiz: Then, a boy named Max Taylor, along his friends Zoe and the Doctors' son Rex discovered the Lightning, Wind, and Grass stones, along with a card that- (A giant triceratops appears from the Lightning Card that Max found) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: This was one of the dinosaur cards that was created by Dr. Ancient and Cretacia, containing a triceratops. However, he's not always this big... Boomstick: They named him Chomp, for obvious reasons. Max: Hey there little guy. (Chomp bites Max's nose) Max: Ow, what'd you bite me for?! Boomstick: He was a little, out of hand at first, but wait, there's more! Wiz: After a fateful encounter with the nefarious Alpha Gang and their giant T-Rex called Terry, Chomp tranformed ito his big form to obtain victory. (*Cues: Dinosaur King Anime - Japanese OP1 *) Wiz: In this form, Chomp is no longer cute and cuddly, and more of a powerful titan of strength. He can attack stronger foes, and smash his way through the toughest obstacles. However, Chomp's victories could never have been possible without his Move Cards. Boomstick: These cards, along with a sweet gadget called the Dino Holder, allow Chomp to attack with even more power. Most of his attacks are Lightning based, and include moves like Electric Charge, which rams the opponent, Thunder Driver, and Plasma Anchor, which let's Chomp destroy spectral armor! Also, there's his signature move, Lightning Strike, which sends out a lightning ... strike ... which is awesome! Wiz: There's also one of his most powerful attacks, Final Thunder, which can defeat the strongest of dinosaurs. Max stores these cards in the Dino Gadget, which helps organize his move cards better. But when Chomp gets serious, he turns into Super Chomp. Boomstick: Super Chomp gets a 100% increase in technique, and is more capable of fighting. But oh boy, we're just getting started. After a fateful encounter with Space Pirates-''' (Record scratched and music stops) '''Boomstick: Wait, WTF?! How did we end up talking about dinosaurs, and then go to Space Pirates?!?! Wiz: It's a ... very long story. (*Cues: Dinosaur King Anime - English Opening Instrumental *) Wiz: But, moving along, after this, strange encounter, Max got some new equipment: the Dino Bracer, which essentially replaced the Dino Holder, and could be used with the Element Boosters. The Element Boosters gives Chomp a new transformation: DinoTector Armor. Stronger and tougher, DinoTector Chomp gets a 25% increase in pure power. Funny thing though, DinoTector Chomp loses his 100% increase in technique, but I guess that's a small price to pay when you get full-on armor. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Did we mention that DinoTector Chomp has ARMOR?! Man, Chomp keeps getting better and better! To top it off, DinoTector Chomp has an exclusive ultimate move: Ultimate Thunder. Wiz: Where Chomp hits the opponent with a lightning strike, and then rams into them. This is possibly his best move card yet, and can beat Dinosaurs with Spectral Armor. (*Cues: Dinosaur King Anime - Japanese OP2 *) Boomstick: You know, I've noticed that we haven't talked a lot about Max. He's ... unusually tough for a kid. He somehow survives Move Card attacks from powerful dinosaurs, like Ultimate Fire from a giant T-Rex! Wiz: But Max is also pretty cocky and reckless, and also enters into a fit of rage and possible insanity at some points. And it's good to point out that Chomp could never have beat other Dinosaurs without his Move Cards- Boomstick: Cause with his Move Cards he one-shots them! Wiz: Also Chomp, like every other dinosaur, will revert back into a card if he takes enough damage. But in the end, it's safe to say that Max and Chomp is a duo you do NOT want to mess with. Their strong bond fueled by their friendship allows them to take on the toughest of dinosaurs, and even ... space pirates. Max: Dino Slash! Triceratops Roar! (Chomp transforms into his big form) Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a Death Battle!!! Max and Chomp are walking on a grassy field, when suddenly they see an explosion not too far away. Max: What the-? Let's go check it out! (*Cues: Fatal Fury Wild Ambition - Theme of Terry Bogard *) Meanwhile, the cause of the explosion is revealed to be a fight between Red and a youngster. Red has sent out Venusaur, who is battling the youngster's Tyrantrum. Red: Use Frenzy Plant! Venusaur uses the ultimate move on Tyrantrum, making the giant Pokémon faint. Red: Yes! We did it! The youngster returns Tyrantrum to its Pokéball. Youngster: Sigh, well, good job mister! You're pretty strong! Max: Hey! The trainers turn around to see Max with Chomp alongside him. Max: What do you think you're doing?! Making dinosaurs fight for fun?! You're a bunch of petty criminals! Red: Um, what? We're just having a Pokémon battle. Youngster: Yeah, shove off! You don't even have a strong Pokémon-'' (*Cues: Dinosaur King Anime - All Transformation Themes *) ''Max: Dino Slash! Triceratops Roar! Max swipes Chomp's card across the Dino Bracer, triggering Chomp's transformation into his big form. Chomp roars at the trainers menacingly. (*Cues: Pokémon X & Y + Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Battle! Trainer Theme Mashup - Pokeli *) Youngster: Um, well, good luck mister! I'm outta here! The youngster runs very fast into the distance. Red: Hey, kid, look, you seem really confused, I don't want to fight you-'' Chomp steps forward toward Red and stomps his feet on the ground, making it shake. Red just nearly jumps out of the way. Red slides back and adjusts his hat. A glint shines in his eye. ''Red: Ok then. Venusaur, return! Red returns Venusaur to its Pokéball, and grabs another one. Red: Go, Charizard! Red throws the Pokéball, unleashing Charizard, who roars into the air. FIGHT! Red: Charizard, use Growl! Charizard growls at Chomp, lowering Chomp's attack. Red: Now use Wing Attack! Charizard's wings glow white as he rushes at Chomp, hitting the giant dinosaur with his wings repeatedly. Red: Perfect! Now, use Mega Kick! Charizard's right foot becomes surrounded by red energy, and then kicks at Chomp's chin. Chomp grunts in pain and staggers. Max: Hang in there Chomp! Max grabs a Move Card. Red notices this. Red: Wait, what? Max: Gatling Spark! Max swipes the card on the Dino Bracer. Chomp glows with energy, and then jabs at Charizard multiple times, dealing continuous damage. He then throws the dragon away. Red: Dang, I've never seen something like that before! Ok then, Charizard! Fly up! Charizard responds and flies up into the air. Max: Ha! He's scared now! Alright Chomp, let's get him! Lightning Spear! Chomp runs forward, gathering electrical energy around his head. He then jumps into the air, attempting to impact Charizard. Red: Charizard, use Dragon Pulse! Multi-colored energy forms in Charizard's mouth, who then launches a beam of energy straight at Chomp, a giant explosion being the result of the collision. Chomp lands on the ground safely, as does Charizard. Red: Ok, you got this Charizard! Flamethrower! Max: Let's go, Chomp! Lightning Strike! Chomp sends a stream of lightning at Charizard's flame attack. The attacks collide before Lighning Strike prevails, reaching Charizard and dealing damage to the dragon. Red: Oh no, Charizard! Charizard wobbles a bit before standing up straight, panting a bit. Max: Yeah, great job Chomp! Red: 'Ugh, Charizard can't keep taking electric type attacks.' Use Rock Smash! Charizard digs his claws into the ground, removing a piece of rock from it. He then rushes at Chomp, putting the rock on Chomp and headbutting it. Chomp roars, and gets dizzy a bit from the collision. Max: 'Man, this is the weirdest dinosaur I've ever seen!' Electric Charge! Chomp glows bright gold, gathering electric energy. Red: Charizard, use Focus Blast! In one hand, Charizard gathers a ball of blue energy. Chomp runs forward, electrical energy in his horns. Chomp's Electric Charge and Focus Blast collide, making a small crater in the ground along with an eruption of dust. As the dust settles, both opponents are revealed to be injured from the impact. Max: Agh, hang in there, Chomp! Red: Charizard, you alright? Charizard nods his head. Red: Then let's go! Charizard, use Fire Blast! Charizard releases a Fire Blast, hurting Chomp visibly. Red: Now, Smokscreen! Charizard blows smoke into the air, making the battlefield filled with smoke. Max: Well, isn't this just great. Red: Use Fly! Charizard flies up, and then comes back down, striking Chomp multiple times. Charizard comes back down as the smoke starts to dissapear. Chomp wobbles in pain. Max: Nice try. You may be strong, but Chomp and I-'' Max grabs the Super Chomp card. ''Max: Are stronger!!! (*Cues: Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire - VS World Champion *) Max swipes the card on the Dino Bracer, activating Chomp's transformation into Super Chomp with a flash of light. Chomp is now in new shades of yellow and black. He lets out a giant roar. Red: What?! Max: Ok, Chomp, let's go! Thunder Driver! Super Chomp roars in response, and then runs at Charizard, throwing him into the air. Chomp then leaps up and drills the Pokémon into the ground. Red: No, Charizard! Max: Gatling Spark! Chomp's body starts to glow. Red: Oh no you don't! Charizard, Air Slash! Charizard's claws glow white. The two creatures then strike blows at each other, countering and blocking the others swipes. Red: Flame Burst! Max: Lightning Strike! Charizard's mouth glows red with fire as Chomp's horns glow yellow with electricity. The two attacks create an enormous explosion along with a huge crater. Charizard kneels down in pain, obviously haven taken a lot of damage. Chomp is no different, but in less pain. Max: That'll teach you a lesson. Red: I won't give up. Red pulls out his Key Stone. Red: Beyond evolution ... MEGA EVOLUTION!!! (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Power of a Super Saiyan God *) A sphere of energy surounds Charizard. The sphere then shatters, revealing Mega Charizard X, who roars with raw power emanating from the sound wave. Max: So, you got a super form too? Red: Yeah, something like that. Charizard, use Mega Punch! As Mega Charizard X's fists glow golden, he literally flies at Chomp, punching him repeatedly. Chomp reels back from the pain. Max: Electric Charge! Chomp rushes forward, but Charizard flies out of the way. Red: Now, Swift! Yellow stars form around Charizard's wings and fly toward Chomp. They all hit directly, getting their target. Chomp roars in agony. Max: Oh no! Chomp! Max looks helpless, but then clenches his fists. (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - HERO *) Max puts his arm out as the Dino Bracer extends. With a serious look in his eyes, he pulls out his Element Booster and holds it up. Max: Element Booster! DinoTector ON! Max attaches the Element Booster to the bottom of the Dino Bracer. At that moment, bright, yellow light surrounded Chomp. As the light cleared, Chomp is in his DinoTector Form and lets out a thunderous roar. Red: Again?! This guy's pretty strong! Max: I'm not going to lose! Let's go! Red: Come at me! Max: Thunder Bazooka! Red: Flare Blitz! Both creatures cover themselves in their corresponding elements and rush at each other. After a mild struggle, both DinoTector Chomp and Mega Charizard X pull back. Max: Lightning Strike! Red: Dragon Rage! Charizard releases a blue twister of dragon energy at Chomp's electrical stream. A beam struggle is the result, with both creatures trying their hardest. Red: Give it everything you got! Max: Don't back down! Waves of energy emanate from the attack, blowing away almost everything except for both boys. The middle of the beam struggle suddenly turns into a bright blue and yellow ball of energy which explodes, sending debris flying everywhere. Both creatures are severely damaged yet again. Max: This is it! GATLING SPARK! Red: You got this! DRAGON CLAW! Charizard's claws glow green and extend as Chomp's horns glow yellow. The two creatures' attacks collide in a barrage of sharp jabs and stabs. The action gets faster and faster until Chomp pushes Charizard back. Max: Now's our chance! Plasma Anchor! A glowing whip-like formation materializes between Chomp's horns and swings toward Charizard. Red: Dodge it, Charizard! Charizard attempts to dodge the whip, but the whip latches onto his left arm. With a howl of pain, Charizard is swung around before being smashed onto the ground. When Charizard gets up, his left arm is dislocated, bleeding, and broken. Red: No, Charizard! Red fights back tears, and then shows his eyes full of rage. Red: Charizard, hold on buddy! Fire Blast! Charizard, despite being in immense pain, manages to conjure a giant Fire Blast, hitting Chomp directly. Max: Just a little more! Max pulls out the Dino Gadget, letting his Move Cards spin around him. Max then chooses the right card. Max: ULTIMATE THUNDER!!! Red: Charizard, get back! Charizard falls back, but then is hit by the first lightning strike of Ultimate Thunder. Chomp's tail is surrounded by golden rings, and then rushes forward. Red: Charizard... Chomp almost reaches Charizard, before- Red: RETURN!!! Charizard's right fist glows bright white. At the last moment, before Chomp delivers the Final Blow, Charizard side-steps and punches Chomp with a nearly fatal blow. Chomp flies backwards, confused and damaged by what happened. Max: What?! That's not possible! Red: Alright, Charizard. It's now or never! Growl! Then BLAST BURN!!! Max: I believe in you, Chomp! FINAL THUNDER!!! Charizard roars at Chomp, who in response throws Charizard into the air. Chomp shoots a bolt of Lightning at Charizard, but he dodges it and flies back to the ground. Charizard becomes engulfed in bright, blue fire, and then punches the ground, sending a blast of energy through the earth towards Chomp. Simultaneously, Chomp sends seven small bolts of lightning at Charizard. Charizard's Blast Burn and Chomp's Final Thunder hit their targets, causing a massive explosion across the whole field. Even both boys are hit by the attacks. Finally, after a long silence, Max and Chomp are shown standing. Then, they both fall to the ground, dead. Chomp turns back into a card. Red and Charizard get up from the ground. Red is covered in soot and has cuts and bruises all over him. Red: That had to be the biggest battle we've ever faced. How you holding up, bud? Even though Charizard is critically damaged, he still manages to nod and grunt to let Red know that he's fine. Red: Ok, that's good. Now, let's get you to a Pokémon Center. Both trainer and Pokémon walk away from the once grassy and now charred field. K.O! Results (*Cues: Volt (English Cover) - Mark de Groot *) Boomstick: FINALLY! FINALLY!!! Charizard won a freaking Death Battle! Wiz: Well, I mean, Red helped him- Boomstick: Shut up! I'm gonna celebrate! (The sound of Boomstick uncapping a beer is heard, followed by Boomstick drinking the beer) Boomstick: Oh, today's a happy day! Wiz: This was surprisingly a close fight. Each opponent had an advantage over the other, and no one outclassed the other completely. For example, Charizard had speed and mobility, while Chomp had power and defense. Boomstick: Charizard had a bigger variety of attacks, while Chomp had much more powerful attacks. Wiz: Both boys had faith in their partner, and could direct them with ease. Also, both Red and Max could take some punishment, and have fought very powerful foes. Boomstick: As for type advantages, while Chomp did start off with an advantage of Electric types beat Flying types, Mega Charizard X turns into a Fire/Dragon Type, losing the Electric Type weakness. Chomp is a Scissor dinosaur, so Charizard had no advantages there either. To finish it off, Charizard could melt almost anything, while Chomp could destroy Spectral Armor. So, we thought long and hard about this, before coming to a solid conclusion. Wiz: Each of Chomp's Move Cards take time to use, time which Red could use to strategize a way to counter the attack. This would be easier to do since Charizard is much faster than Chomp, and could strike faster. Boomstick: Most of Charizard's attacks can hit faster, and take less time to use. Even though Chomp could attack fast with his regular, physical blows, they aren't as powerful as his Move Cards, which also explains why all of Chomp's victories revolve around his Move Cards being used. Wiz: But now for the toughest and biggest question: could Mega Charizard X take down DinoTector Chomp? Well, we looked at the times that a dinosaur was forced to revert back to a card, and it looks like only an attack as powerful as a Move Card could do the trick. Boomstick: And since we're dealing with DinoTector Chomp, we need a very powerful attack. The only move that fit the bill was Blast Burn. So then we looked at other trainers who use moves as powerful as Blast Burn, and decided that Red, who's smarter than the average trainer, would use Blast Burn as his final move, since a Pokémon can't attack right away after using Blast Burn. Wiz: During the time up to the moment where Charizard uses Blast Burn, multiple attacks would have hit Chomp already, going back to the fact that Charizard's attacks are faster than Chomp's. The damage would build up, with Blast Burn sealing the deal. Boomstick: You're probably going to ask: "But Boomstick? How can Charizard withstand attacks from Chomp, since he can't dodge forever?" Well, hold your horses, because we thought of that already! Mega Charizard X has survived fighting legendary Pokémon such as Mewtwo, so he could definetely last long enough to strike a fatal blow. Wiz: In the end, the winner was clear in our eyes. Boomstick: At least Max & Chomp had a blast. Wiz: The winner is Red & Charizard. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - A Hero Emerges *) ???: Twenty-four years ago, my planet was in peril. My cousin, Kal-El, was sent to a planet called Earth. You may know his story, but you don't know mine Who are you rooting for? Red & Charizard Max & Chomp A Note From the Author Hey guys! Triforce54 here, and I just want to thank you all for noticing my Death Battle. I do have a lot of Death Battles planned, and this is only just the beginnning. I'm sorry this took such a long time to finish, it's just that I don't have a lot of time on my hands. But I will keep delivering great Death Battles with awesome fight scenes. As for this battle, I wanted to bring back Red & Charizard because I wasn't sure how I felt about their respresentation in Pokémon VS Digimon. Many people complained that Red was too incompentent, so I added some more strategy in this one. You'll notice that Red used a variety of moves in the beginning: he started with a Flying type move, then a Normal type, then a Dragon type, a Fire type, a Fighting type, and so on. When he was worrying about Charizard's type disadvantage, he used Rock Smash because it involved use of a rock and Rock types are strong against Electric types. Also, it's funny when Charizard Mega Evolves, because I put in Dragon Ball Z music, when he turned into a Dragon type. Anyway, keep being cool and see you later! Another Note Hey guys! It's been a while, and I wanted to ask something: should I edit/remaster this Death Battle? The result of who won won't change. but I'll make edits to the battle, info, and analysis. Please leave your thoughts! Should I make this Death Battle better without changing the results? Yes No Trivia *This battle was done to commemorate the release of the first two dubbed Pokémon Sun & Moon Anime episodes on December 5th, 2016. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Dinosaur vs Dragon' theme Death Battle Category:Triforce54 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016